Metal Slug Revolution
Metal Slug Revolution is an Run and Gun game with RPG elements for iOS and Android mobile devices. The game services was terminated on 22nd January 2016. Story TBA Gameplay The game is 2D run and gun game where each area in the stages has their own objectives ranging from defeat every single enemy,rescue a number of prisoner,survive wave long of enemy and complete a mission under a specific time.Every area that player go,a slug will accompany the player if the player equip it in their slugs.Up to 3 Slugs can be in an area though only 1 can participate at a time with 15 seconds cooldown for each Slugs changes. There is 5 types of currency in the game: Coin Used to purchase Slug Blueprints, Weapon Upgrades, Armor and Other types of Slugs. They can be acquired through completing a stage, breaking objects in the stage, completion of a Random Reward Stage, daily login prizes and Events. Gem Used to purchase various item like Slugs,Slugs Package 10+1,Weapon/Armor Gacha, Exp Boost, Coin Boost and Unit Boost. They can also be used to expand Weapon, Armor and Storage/Inventory. They can also be used to fully level up any Slugs for 15 Gems. Gems be acquired by upgrading the level of any Slug to 30, objective completion, completing the 4th objective of a stage and Events. Bullet Used to participate in events. The more bullets used, the easier the event is. Can be acquired through purchases through the Shop and event. If there are less than 10 bullets, the bullets will recharge every 10 minutes. Shoe/Deploy Used to participate in stages. Can be acquired through shops, daily log in prizes and Events. If there are less than 10 shoes it will recharge every 10 minutes. Heart Used to purchase selected items in shops. Can be acquired through sending heart icon along and receiving it back from a friend. Characters Playable *Marco Rossi *Eri Kasamoto *Tarma Roving *Fio Germi *Helton *Tilde *Natasha *Matilda Non-Playable *Lilly *Rumi Aikawa *Selina *Professor Robert Bosses *Allen O'Neil *Victor Features Mission Mode There is 12 areas with each of them having 10 stages and is inspired from past Metal Slug series for example the first levels are based on the First Stage of MS2/X. Each stage has its own mission ranged from either kill all enemies, survive waves of enemies and defeat a boss. Each of the areas, there will be an icon letting player there will be bonus for using the specific bonus in that stages. Versus Mode This mode has the player compete with other players in 3 challenges (Versus, Time Attack and Boss Attack.) As player keep on doing this, player can get a reward for participating. Trivia *This game mark's the 5th Korean company to develop a Metal Slug game. *4 new playable characters are introduced in this game along with returning characters Marco, Fio, Tarma and Eri. *Every scene in the game has voiced dialogue making it similar to Metal Slug 3D. Each character is voiced in Korean. External links * Android Version (You need to live in South Korea to download this app.) Videos 메탈슬러그 레볼루션(Metal Slug Revolution) 메탈슬러그 레볼루션 코스프레 영상 RZ Cos Gallery Screenshot_2015-01-17-12-44-45.png Screenshot_2015-01-17-13-33-59.png Screenshot_2015-01-17-12-45-55.png Screenshot_2015-01-17-12-51-37.png Screenshot_2015-01-17-13-01-25.png Screenshot_2015-01-17-13-50-26.png Screenshot_2015-01-18-01-36-24.png Screenshot_2015-01-18-01-37-17.png Screenshot_2015-01-18-01-37-47.png Screenshot_2015-01-18-01-37-57.png Screenshot_2015-01-18-01-38-04.png Screenshot_2015-01-18-01-38-08.png Category:Games